


Rough Hands, Soft Hearts

by naegiriko



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Atom Cats - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegiriko/pseuds/naegiriko
Summary: A tipsy night between Cait and her wife.





	Rough Hands, Soft Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoltergoose1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoltergoose1/gifts).



> filled as a request from tumblr! i love this sole survivor, she's a gentle badass.

It’s been quite a night over at the garage.

Zeke was conscientious enough not only to remember Cait and Ira’s anniversary, but to put together a little party for it, complete with copious amounts of whiskey and some pretty sick custom paint jobs. 

Pink lights were hung around the garage, Roxy had hand-scripted a little banner behind the bar, and to top all that, the sunset had faded into pinks and purples, turning the sky into cotton candy. It was the happiest the two had been in a long, long while, and while they both had walls up, Cait and Ira were surprisingly carefree that night, downing shots and dancing to the classics. 

They were tumbling into their room for the night, Cait’s drawl made thick from drink. Ira spun her around in her strong arms, enjoying the way her wife felt against her. The thick leather of her jacket felt almost soft against the rigid material of Cait’s corset.

Ira’s calloused hand held Cait’s warm cheek gingerly as she kissed her, slow, open mouth kisses that tasted like chewing tobacco and whiskey. Cait wasn’t drunk, just tipsy, and feeling light from the overwhelming love she felt for the woman holding her.

“Ira…” Cait pleaded softly, tugging at her jacket and and fingering the hem of her tight tank top. “It’s a little hot, don’t you think?”

Ira regarded her with a glint in her eyes before squeezing their chests together. 

“I don’t think I’m going to be much help with that,” Ira said before starting her assault on Cait’s neck, leaving tiny bites and nips at the junction of her shoulder. She whined at the contact, feeling like putty in Ira’s arms. Ira couldn’t help but give the slightest smirk, knowing exactly how to push her wife’s buttons.

She wouldn’t have the upper hand for long, though. Cait pushed her down onto the rickety bed, causing the springs to creak. Ira watched with wide eyes as she unzipped her corset, revealing a freckled expanse of light skin. 

“So fucking perfect, babe,” Ira murmured through mouthfuls of Cait, letting her hands skid along her hips. Her fingers slowed when they come to scar tissue, making sure to bring great care and respect the flesh. Cait had been through so damn much, the both of them had. Their relationship was a great comfort, a salve that healed old wounds. 

Ira licked her chapped lips as she watched Cait undo the clasp on her belt, the buckle clinking onto the ground. She worked her way out of her tight jeans and boots, the starchy fabric catching on her muscular thighs. 

Cait crawled on top of her lover, savoring her warmth, cupping her face just like Ira had done before. She traced the network of deep scars on Ira’s face with her pointer finger, pecking her cheek before meeting her lips fiercely, leaving the two breathless. 

Ira struggled to keep up with her rough pace. She placed her hands on Cait’s small breasts and twisted her nipples ever so playfully, causing the powerful Irish gal to cry out, echoing in the tin walls of the shack. 

“God, you even sound pretty. How did I get so lucky?” Ira said, almost to herself.

Cait rucked up her white tank top and shimmied downwards until she was facing the seam of Ira’s jeans. Her deft fingers hurried to get them open.

“You fought your way into my heart, love,” Cait said with a wicked grin.


End file.
